


Hot Chocolate

by naokidobrze



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, DJ Marius, Fluff, I came up with this at 1am it's medicore at best, Kindergarten Teacher Halvor, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naokidobrze/pseuds/naokidobrze
Summary: Every day when Marius gets back home from work, he has exactly one hour from when his tram arrives at Oslo Central Station until the department of his train back home - and every day he uses this hour to grab some hot chocolate and a tuna sandwich at his favourite coffee shop. The hot chocolate as well as the tuna sandwich are very medicore, and the chewing-gum-chewing waitress who always takes his order (he thinks it might be a different girl every week because the hair colour changes quite a lot, but he wouldn't bet on it) annoys him more than anything - but none of these are the reason why this is his favourite place to be at 6am in the morning.
Relationships: Marius Lindvik/Halvor Egner Granerud
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is not much, but it's honest work. Hope you guys like it :)

_**POV MARIUS** _

Every day when Marius gets back home from work, he has exactly one hour from when his tram arrives at Oslo Central Station until the department of his train back home - and every day he uses this hour to grab some hot chocolate and a tuna sandwich at his favourite coffee shop. The hot chocolate as well as the tuna sandwich are very medicore, and the chewing-gum-chewing waitress who always takes his order (he thinks it might be a different girl every week because the hair colour changes quite a lot, but he wouldn't bet on it) annoys him more than anything - but none of these are the reason why this is his favourite place to be at 6am in the morning. It's because everytime he comes in to grab his hot chocolate and his tuna sandwich, he gets to see _him_. _He_ is a guy Marius only knows from this exact moment every day when he walks into the coffee shop, beaming like the sun himself when he says 'God Morgen' and then proceedes to order his caramel macchiato. _He_ has very nice curly hair and a cute nose and though Marius doesn't even know his name, seeing him always makes his day a little better.

_**POV Halvor** _

Halvor's days always start the same. Getting up around 5am after turning off his fith alarm clock, making himself a cup of coffee and a gluten free toast with brown cheese before he walks out of his apartment, heading towards Oslo Central Station. On this twenty minute walk he tries to get himself in the right mindset that will not make him scare away the kids when they see him and he counts the red cars passing by (27 today). When he arrives at the train station, he gets himself another coffee - caramel macchiato - from his favourite cashier, whose hair is flaming red this week and who looks like she's about to jump his throat everytime he says "God Morgen" with a huge smile on his face, because he did get himself in the right mindest for the kids already. Usually, he'd sit down and enjoy his coffe for a while and watch the cute guy with the messy hair who sits on his laptop, his earphones in, bopping his head to music Halvor can't hear and looking so tired that Halvor was sure that if he somehow managed to bring a bed in here, the cute guy would lay down on it and fall asleep in a matter of seconds. But lately Halvor has realised, that the cute guy's attention didn't fully belong to his music anymore. He had noticed how everytime he entered the shop he would conspicuously inconspicuously remove one of his earbuds and stop bopping his head to the music.

"Today I'll talk to him", Halvor has told himself every day for two weeks now, but it hasn't happened yet. Maybe today is his day. Maybe today he dares.

_**POV Marius** _

Today _he_ comes in a bit differently than he normally does. His smile looks a bit off, as if he was nervous, and when he orders his coffee his voice is more quiet than usual and Marius can't make out a single word aside from his "god morgen" - which sounds the same way it always does. And as Marius slowly comes to terms with his daily mood brightener not brightening his mood for the first time in the past two months, said mood brightener turns around, two cups in his handd and starts walking towards Marius. When _he comes_ to a hold in front of Marius they awkwardly stare at each other for a moment, before Marius squeals out a "God Morgen" and a huge smile starts to grow on _his_ face.

"God morgen, may I sit with you?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure", Marius closes his laptop and puts it on the chair to his left so that _h_ _e_ will have some space. He brushes the crumbs if his tuna sandwich into his hand and then puts them in the paper bag it came in.

"Maybe hot chocolate shouldn't be your beverage of choice", _he_ says as he hands Marius one of the cups. Marius looks at him, takes the cup and then looks back at him, not knowing what to say.

"Because you're always that tired i mean", _he_ scratches the back of his head nervously and looks down at the table. "Maybe a bit of caffine could help"

"I'll keep that in mind for when I wake up again, I'm on my way back home from work", Marius smiles at him before he takes a sip of his hot chocolate. "Thank you, by the way"

"You're welcome", _he_ says and nodds awkwardly as he sucks his lips in for a second before parts them with a 'blop'. "So, uh... what do you work as then?"

"I'm a DJ", Marius sits up a little straighter than he did before. He has worked so hard to make a quite decent living from his music, telling people what he does never fails to make him proud. "What do you do?"

"I work in a kindergarten", _he_ smiles the same smile he always does when he comes into the coffee shop.

They keep on chatting for a while. Marius tells _him_ about the clubs he works in and _he_ tells Marius about his job at the kindergarten.

"The train L13 to Dal departs in five minutes", Marius hears the announcement hall through the speakers and he freezes in his seat.

"Oh shit, I'm late", he says as he starts to pack up his things. "Thanks again for the hot chocolate..."

"It was nice talking to you", _he_ smiles up at him as Marius stands up, hanging his laptop bag over his shoulder. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah maybe", Marius smiles back. "Have a nice day", he says before he storms out of the coffee shop, trying to catch his train.

"Sleep well!", he hears _his_ voice before the door of the shop falls shut behind him. He did catch the train, and as he finally finds a seat and fumbles out his phone of his pocket he feels a piece of paper against his fingers. He fingers out a snippet that his folded in half. As he unfolds it he sees a phone number and a little note.

_"Call me :), Halvor"_


End file.
